S2E6 The First Class Eye
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha visit the Maroon Manor where a dinner party is being held but the eknodines are on the run and a new species is about to begin... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**The First Class Eye**

Earth 1920 AD...  
>Maroon Manor was a big mansion owned by the Maroon family. There was a meal tonight... the huge mansion overlooked the lawn which was separated from the house with small pebbles which crunched as people walked over them. The lawn was lit with fire torches. The special guests were arriving and so were two unexpected guests who were watching in the candle lit bushes...<br>There was Jeffrey Baines, a sharp tall man with a beard, he was in his early thirties. He wore a black suit. He looked up at the house, the big beige stone house and we walked inside.  
>There was Irene De Fleur. She had deep ginger hair which was wavy; she wore bright red lipstick and had a tight creased grey dress on. She walked inside the huge house.<br>Then out of the bushes came the two unexpected guests The Doctor and Sasha. The doctor dressed in his usual tweed jacket and bow tie and Sasha who was looking very high class with her hair all tied back and shiny with a small bob. She had bright red lipstick on and wore a big red dress with a small silver bag. She had huge diamond earrings in and a nice diamond necklace that Nik had given her. She linked arms with the doctor and they strode into the house to join the party, the psychic paper their excuse.

Sir Alasdair Newton was already in the house, he was unpacking in his room. He wore his black suit also. His hair was gelled back, he was in his forties. He could hear a rustling from inside his wardrobe. He chose to ignore it... but there it was again, the rustling. What was in there? He had to see... he slowly walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors and screamed as a vine like creature with an eye on the top flew into his mouth and wormed its way inside him...

Peers the young man with ginger hair and wore a smart black suit was a waiter holding a tray with Champaign on it. He had a big napkin neatly hung over his arm which was crossed over his body neatly. Irene walked into the dining room smiling  
>"Champaign Madame?" said Peers politely<br>"Oh yes please" said Irene happily taking a glass  
>Jeffrey walked into the room with his hands behind his back looking around with a snooty look.<br>"Champaign Sir?" said Peers  
>"Oh no thank you boy" said Jeffrey screwing up his face as he said it<br>The doctor and Sasha walked into the room with their arms linked  
>"Hello!" said the doctor to the whole room "How are we all?"<br>"I must say" said Jeffrey looking the doctor up and down "you do look a bit lower class"  
>"Oi!" said Sasha pointing at Jeffrey "Watch it sonny boy!"<br>They were then interrupted by the sound of a spoon hitting glass. It was the Maroons. They had attended to their guests now.

There was Lady Maroon, her hair was short and curly, and she was in her fifties, she had a long black dress on with a short cardigan. There was Lord Maroon, a man also in his fifties with brown curly hair in his black suit.  
>And finally Andrea Maroon, a young girl with curly blonde hair that was in a bob. She wore a long black dress and had red lipstick on; she smiled like it was a beauty pageant.<br>"Evening!" said Lady Maroon in a high pitched voice announcing to the whole room  
>Everybody smiled and sat down.<br>"Peers!" said Lady Maroon happily "could you go and get us some starters?"  
>Peers nodded and walked out of the room, he walked through into the kitchen but in the corridor at the bottom of the large staircase watched Alasdair Newton... and he was in a killing mood... he advanced into the kitchen behind Peers...<p>

Outside though was a greater threat... they had a huge grey metal spaceship like a huge cylinder in the forest surrounding the house and they were watching... they had found something to work on... to create a stronger race...

Peers walked back into the dining room with a grim look on his face. He just plonked the small plates on the table in front of the guests. Effortless and the presentation of the salad was ruined.  
>"Baines!" said Lady Maroon astonished "You leave the room at once!"<br>Peers did not bow; he just walked out of the room.  
>"I'll see what's wrong with Peers" said Andrea "Maybe he will talk to me"<br>"Oh you do that dear" said Lady Maroon  
>Andrea doddled out of the room.<br>"Excuse me" whispered Irene "Please may I go to the loo?"  
>"Yes of course" said Lady Maroon<br>Irene walked out of the room. Sasha got out of her seat  
>"I need to go also" she said<br>She walked out of the room and into a corridor and round a corner and there she bumped into Irene who was holding some sort of book with drawings in it... 

"Peers?" said Andrea following Peers into the kitchen she looked around the kitchen to see piles of dust everywhere she looked in horror and saw Peers and Alasdair Newton standing there with green eyes in their mouth...  
>The colour drained from her face and her eyes shone with fear...<p>

Sasha and Irene had gone up to Irene's bedroom. They were sitting on the king sized bed.  
>Irene had drawings of aliens in her book. There were metal men<br>"Cybermen!" whispered Sasha in amazement  
>Irene nodded<br>"I saw them" she said "They were in the woods!"  
>These cybermen were different to the ones Sasha had met. They had chrome armour on, their handles looked like chrome bendy pipes. Their faces were two circles engraved into their face for eyes and a small roof like shape for a mouth.<br>Sasha looked at the drawing with great amazement...

Back in the dining room the doctor was explaining to Lady Maroon that they had met at The Eddison Exchange Reception. Lady Maroon agreed. She was being polite. Then they heard a scream  
>Sir Maroon stood up<br>"Andrea!" he shouted  
>He ran out of the dining room to see Andrea lying on the floor below the staircase, a green vine was wrapped around her ankle which was attached to Peers' mouth which also had an eye in it...<br>"Peers!" shouted Sir Maroon "you let her go at once!"  
>Peers just grinned and ignored. Another vine appeared from the chandelier and flew inside Andrea's mouth<br>"ANDREA!" screamed Lady Maroon  
>Andrea was no longer Andrea<br>"Eknodines!" shouted the doctor

Irene and Sasha were still in Irene's room when bash! The door was kicked open by Alasdair who had an eye in his mouth. Sasha and Irene dashed into the en suite and pushed the door behind them. They held the door shut  
>"HES GONNA GET IN!" shouted Irene<br>Alasdair pounded on the door. The door shook Irene and Sasha then let go and Alasdair pushed the door open. Sasha and Irene hid behind the door as Alasdair walked into the en suite. They then dashed out of the en suite and into the bedroom to the door. Sasha tried to open the door  
>"ITS LOCKED!" she shouted<br>Irene ran over to a window and opened it  
>"OUT!" she shouted<br>"What?" said Sasha raising her eyebrows "You are kidding right?"  
>"Oh don't tell me a girl like you has never fallen out of a window" said Irene "I can tell if you have!"<br>Sasha smiled and ran to the window. Alasdair ran out of the bedroom and Sasha and Irene threw themselves out of the window screaming the whole time. They rolled down the slopped window and landed on the pebbles on their backs. They lay next to each other breathing heavily.

"WHY?" shouted the doctor pointing the sonic at Andrea and Peers  
>"They wanted to upgrade us!" shouted Andrea in a manly distressed voice "The metal men!"<br>"Cybermen?" said the doctor  
>"Correct!" shouted Andrea<br>"We have to run" said the doctor "You lot are in serious danger if you do not get away from here!"  
>He ran to the big wooden door and opened it. Lady Maroon, Sir Maroon and Jeffrey ran out of the house followed by the doctor.<p>

Sasha and Irene ran towards the doctor and his friends who were running down the lawn "  
>"WE HAVE TO GO!" shouted the doctor in the fog<br>then the metal stomping emerged from the forest  
>"Upgrade all Eknodines!" said a chrome cyberman<br>Lady Maroon screamed.  
>Sasha unzipped her dress<br>"What are you doing?" shouted Irene  
>Sasha revealed her cyborg body. She pressed a button and a flash of blue energy pulsed through the lawn and the cybermen stopped<br>"You've just stopped them!" shouted the doctor "There's only about 20 of these cybermen who failed to upgrade! We have to get out of here. Sasha fixed her dress. They all ran back to the house as the cybermen started to march again. 

Peers, Andrea and Alasdair all stood in the house with their eyes showing. The Eknodines were vines on the roof hanging down. The doctor and his friends dashed into the house followed by the cybermen who broke their way in, smashing the windows and breaking through the door with their fists.  
>They grabbed the Eknodines from the roof and Andrea, Peers and Alasdair quickly and forcefully... they dragged them through to the lounge...<p>

The doctor and his friends were peering round the corner of the corridor. Then from behind were grabbed and taken to watch...

"Behold!" announced a cyberman "the new cyber race!"  
>There was a cyberman in the middle of the room with saws and lasers attached to him. One cyberman was holding an Eknodine in his hand and held it to the converter cyberman, the cyber Eknodine operated on it quickly and the skin of the Eknodine was replaced with metal and there stood a cyberman with an eye in its mouth<br>"I AM A CYBODINE!" it announced  
>Sasha looked at it in horror. Many more were made afterwards... they then went to grab Peers<br>"NO!" he cried "YOU WILL NOT DO THIS!"  
>But he couldn't speak he was upgraded... but this one was different... he had marks like symbols all over his face, his eyes were red he looked berserk<br>its voice was very high pitched  
>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" he screamed<br>"Too many species!" shouted the doctor "the upgrade can't cope!"  
>Lady Maroon started to cry<br>"SHUT UP!" shouted the berserk cyberman he reached his hand out and red energy beamed from his hand and hit Lady Maroon and she exploded in a huge red explosion. She was red slime all over the floor  
>"No patience" whispered the doctor "a creature like that would get too angry!"<br>The berserk cyberman started to scream. Smoke emerged from it as it screamed  
>"RUN!" screamed the doctor<br>Everybody ran out of the room.

The berserk cyberman started to reach its hand out and kill all the cybermen in the room, they exploded in fireballs.

The doctor and his friends ran onto the lawn as the house exploded into a ball of flames catapulting everyone across the lawn. The cyberman spaceship also exploded with the death of the other cybermen...

Everybody stood and watched the house burn.  
>Sasha and the doctor crept away. Into the dark bushes like they were never there...<p>

The doctor and Sasha were inside the TARDIS  
>"Wow" said Sasha<br>The doctor laughed then suddenly the TARDIS shuddered like mad  
>"WHAT THE?" screamed Sasha<br>"WE'VE BEEN HIJACKED!" shouted the doctor amazed "something is pulling us to Earth! 2012!"  
>Sasha looked at the doctor worried...<p>

"It's all going to plan!" whispered the woman with the red dress who was in her TARDIS "and that boy will be released and it will all change! The battle on Earth will commence and then the victory on Gallifrey will be soon!" 


End file.
